Fact from Myth: Lutece and Lutece, Lifting Rapture into the Future
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Fact from Myth with Myles Bloom looks into recently salvaged recordings allegedly taken from the city of Rapture. Recordings which document the lives of two previously unknown scientists who lived within the fabled city, and what happened to them as the city decayed.
1. 1957

_This is my attempt at an epistolary fanfic, and also serves to establish the setting for what will be my next multi-chaptered "regular" fanfic. There's no real connection with Robert & Rosalind are Dead, but there's nothing that prevents the two from being canon if you want to view this as a prequel. _

PHE Presents

_Fact from Myth_

_Lutece and Lutece: Lifting Rapture into the Future_

The following are transcripts taken from audio-diaries salvaged from the underwater city of Rapture. The original diaries' whereabouts, or how they were acquired, are unknown. The speakers in these diaries, who identify themselves as "Rosalind Lutece" and "Robert Lutece" have never been located and are presumed deceased. The wondrous technologies and shocking events described within should thus be regarded as lost.

In the event there are multiple speakers within a recording, they will be clearly marked for the benefit of the readers. We hope you enjoy this fascinating and unprecedented glimpse into the lost city of Rapture, a glimpse that provides a clear separation of… Fact from Myth.

-Myles Bloom, narrator of PHE's _Fact from Myth_

**Part 1: 1957**

**Rosalind Lutece, June 14th, 1957**

_Hello? Is this recording? I'm going to assume it is. My name is Rosalind Lutece. My brother Robert and I run Lutece Labs, a storefront-slash-laboratory focused on the development and sale of infusions and gene tonics in the city of Rapture. I have decided to start keeping these audio-diaries to chronicle our lives here. Perhaps when we're old and gray Robert and I shall listen to these and recall the fond times of our youth. Or perhaps they will serve to chronicle a slow descent to anarchy in Rapture. _

_Some may think I am of the 'privileged' class here in Rapture, and perhaps they are correct. I have never been to Pauper's Drop, and Ryan does treat those who he considers 'great innovators' very well. However I am not unaware, nor entirely unsympathetic, to the discontent many share here. My life is happy for the moment. I have my brother and our inventions, and require nothing else. Yet in the event things do take a turn for the worse, I hope these journals shall provide evidence to aid us. Hindsight is twenty-twenty, they say._

**Robert Lutece, June 14th, 1957**

_Hello? Is this recording? I'm going to assume it is. My name is Robert Lutece. I've noticed that Rosalind has begun to record our lives here, and so I shall do the same. _

_Hmm… I never was one for keeping a journal. I imagine in some realities only she does. Wait, how do I erase that? _

_**(**_**Muffled voice, presumed to Rosalind Lutece)** It's a private journal, brother. No one but ourselves will listen to this.

_Alright then. I suppose I'll just… voice my thoughts? I find it odd that Andrew Ryan invited us to Rapture for our work in quantum physics, yet sees no use for our most impressive discoveries here. Then again, a particle that suspends objects in the sky would be hard-pressed to find a use in a city that tries to remain at the __bottom__ of the ocean. _

_There is of course our even greater discovery, our magnum opus. But I won't even speak of it. After seeing how badly Ryan has handled plasmids. there are more splicers lining the streets each day, I shudder to think of what he'd do with the Lutece device…_

**Rosalind Lutece, June 15th, 1957**

_One of the most unexpected pleasures Rapture offers is the lack of a day/night cycle. While the city is regulated by carefully maintained clocks, when away from one it is entirely possible to lose track of time for days. No longer do I have to subject myself to Robert's pleas of "You've been awake for three days, my dear, you must sleep!"._

_As if he does not do the same. _

**Robert Lutece, June 15, 1957**

_Rapture does not recognize most holidays, especially those with religious connotations. Secular holidays without patriotic focus, such as Arbor Day and Halloween, are accepted. Unfortunately that includes today, Fathers' Day._

_I know, it's foolish to take my frustration out on an arbitrarily decided date to celebrate those who have what I never shall…_

_There was no other way to describe us, to explain my existence besides 'brother'. During times such as this, I wish there had been._

**Rosalind Lutece, June 17, 1957**

**(In transcripts such as these, where both Lutece siblings speak frequently, their dialogue has been transcribed with **_**bold italics**_** for Rosalind and **_italics_** for Robert)**

_**I came upon another one of those dreadful "Big Daddies" today, while it was performing maintenance on the city. Several times I've inquired if they're entirely mechanized, or men in suits as certain… films in Cupid's Arrow suggest. I've never been given a straight answer. If the latter is true, I've no idea where the supply of human participants would come from. A Big Daddy hardly seems like the sort of occupation one would volunteer for. **_

_The Big Daddies are pleasant compared to the wards Fontaine's Little Sister Orphanage. We've seen them, lined up with their chalk-makeup and expressionless faces. There's something terribly off about those girls._

_**Hopefully they've taught you the folly of wanting children, brother.**_

_Those are not children. Not anymore. I don't know what they are._

_**And I think we both would prefer not to find out.**_

**Rosalind Lutece, June 21st, 1957**

_Some "associates" of Frank Fontaine visited our shop today. Apparently he's interested in "acquiring" our business. I reminded them that Rapture is founded on free trade and independent enterprise, and thus Lutece Labs has no need to be part of a larger conglomerate. The men were insistent and would not listen to reason, so I decided to placate them by offering complementary samples of our new magnetic repulsion field infusion. It's not even on sale to the public yet, which pleased them substantially. No doubt Fontaine will try and reverse engineer the formula to sell at his own department store._

_Of course the reason we're not selling those infusions yet is that they have the unfortunate side effect of causing severe bowel upset. Often lasting for weeks at a time. Should Fontaine's men not understand my message, I shall give them the batch which causes internal ruptures._

_In the meantime, it may be pertinent to upgrade our shop's security measures. _

**Robert Lutece, June 23****rd****, 1957**

_As with most immigrants to Rapture, we were privately contacted by Andrew Ryan's associates._

**_Our work in the field of quantum physics placed us on his list of "innovators" who would fit Rapture's goals of scientific exploration and freedom from government litigation._**

_Unfortunately our works in this field since coming to Rapture are strictly theoretical. The Lutece particle is of little use in a city that wishes to remain sunken. In the meantime we focus on the more marketable infusions and gene tonics. _

**_And thus our greatest work had to be abandoned. Before I brought Robert over… What I have observed of these 'tears' suggests that they are not meant to be in the hands of men like Andrew Ryan or Frank Fontaine. _**

**Rosalind Lutece, June 25th, 1957**

_We've been working day and night to finish our magnetic repulsion infusion on the off chance Fontaine's men are able to successfully duplicate it without the side effects. Living directly above our storefront means one of us can man the counter while the other continues to work. We flipped a coin and Robert got to work on the infusions. _

_He's taken this opportunity to not bother with getting dressed. Every morning since I have asked him "When was the last time you wore pants?" and without any variation he answers "Time is relative. And pants are optional."_

_I think I'll send him to purchase some new security measures from Minerva's Den. Let's see if he can manage that without wearing pants._

**Robert Lutece, June 26th, 1957**

_I've had quite a day, and I do not mean that in a pleasant sense. Rosalind asked me to purchase some sort of automated security for our store. I had spent the past week upstairs working on infusion formulas with no need to properly dress myself. I had become so accustomed to this I nearly left in my undergarments. _

_Looking back, I wonder if Rosalind stopped me only because her brother being reported as wandering around the city half-naked would effect her own reputation. In all seriousness though, such a faux-pas is deeply embarrassing. At least I can be content in the knowledge that no one besides Rosalind shall ever know of it. _

_Upon arrival at Minerva's Den I was struck by Rodin's odd monument to "The Thinker". He is aware that it is a blatant copy of Michelangelo's work, is he not? There were far too many people around, and they were all talking, everything was too loud._

_Next I went into McClendon Robotics and asked a sales representative what sort of business security measures they had for sale. Every single product she demonstrated used lethal force! I would hope murder is still illegal in Rapture, but I'm not sure how else these products could remain available._

_In the end, I purchased a security camera, the only device there which would not shoot anyone. While they went to fetch a boxed camera from their storage rooms the store's intercom resounded with calls for a "mister Lettuce". Is Lutece really that hard to pronounce?_

_After enduring the jeers of the others in the store, I came to the front desk only to find the source of all this was that the sales representative thought it better to take the camera to the checkout counter rather than find me again._

_Finally though, the camera is installed and I am home. In the event of Fontaine's men returning, hopefully the security camera's alarm will scare them off before any harm is done to our shop. _

**Rosalind Lutece, July 1st, 1957**

_Our new infusion has at last been completed. That coupled with Fontaine's men having made no further appearances is cause for celebration in my opinion._

_Robert and I shall be attending the premiere of Sander Cohen's latest production, some film about a room or something. It was was directed by Cohen's newest protegee. I think his name was… Thomas Wiseau? Either way he is certainly of Cohen's type. A "mad artist" who is far more 'mad' than he is an 'artist'. _

_I don't expect anything comprehensible from this film, but hopefully it will be at least a source of entertainment. If not for the reasons Cohen and Mr. Wiseau intend. _

**Rosalind Lutece, July 2nd, 1957**

_Oh… my head…_

_Well, the film excursion was a success. The film itself was… entertaining, though not for any of the reasons the director intended. Especially as Cohen provided each attendee with a complimentary bottle of wine. Not the watered-down stuff one normally gets in Rapture, so by the time we returned home Robert and I were both heavily inebriated. _

_Inebriated enough that the events of the night afterwards are a complete mystery to the both of us. Unfortunately they did not remain a mystery for long as it seems we… recorded our later activities on an audio-diary. One that I immediately erased._

**(Slightly obscured voice, presumed to be Robert Lutece)**I think we might have been a bit too hasty in destroying that recording. I'm very curious as to how I managed to make you scream my name with such fervor and frequency. Now I fear we shall never find out.

_Quiet, you. _

**Robert Lutece, July 4th, 1957**

_Many citizens of Rapture were former residents of the United States, and nationalism is hard to remove once instilled within a person. This, coupled with Ryan's hatred for the outside world makes July fourth a very tense day. _

_Rapture's police have gone on their annual search for "signs of treason", i.e. American flags or any showing of patriotism public or private. They have not reached our home yet, but Rosalind is hiding all of our audio-diaries as a precaution. _

_I would not put it past them to force a search of our diaries for statements of patriotism, which we most certainly do not have. But I fear they would find… other… types of incriminating evidence. Rapture has a very libertarian outlook on sexuality, yet even this city has limits. I'm sure what would naturally be misconstrued as confessions of incest would be crossing a line. _

**Rosalind Lutece, July 7****th****, 1957**

**(In transcripts such as these, where both Lutece siblings speak frequently, their dialogue has been transcribed with **_**bold italics**_** for Rosalind and **_italics_** for Robert)**

**_I've been dwelling on our fellow scientists in Rapture. We keep to ourselves quite a lot. However we are familiar with our contemporaries, for better or ill. Sophia Lamb especially can be counted as an acquaintance if not friend of ours. _**

_You might need to speak for yourself on that one. I don't trust that woman._

_**Why must you be so intimidated by Miss Lamb?**_

_She is what? Seven feet tall? How is that natural? She's obviously splicing herself far beyond good judgment, a bad influence on all near her. Especially with that mad "family" she's talked of forming…_

_**Oh hush, brother, Sophia will not 'steal' me from you. I assure you there is no sexual component to my friendship with her—**_

_I was not suggesting—_

_**Yes you were. Ah, I see. You are both intimidated by and jealous of Sophia. Speaking of Miss Lamb:**_

_**While I do admit her ideas about society are… troublesome at times, and certainly not ones Mr. Ryan would tolerate, Sophia is an excellent conversational partner and of the few people in Rapture who comes anywhere close to being an intellectual equal of ours. However I have not spoken with her recently. She is consumed with work on her "Rapture Family". **_

_On a more professional level, we did briefly work with Charles Milton Porter on developing a quantum computing system for Rapture. Sadly the technology on his end is not quite there yet, and Porter has become increasingly fixated on his "Thinker". Reed Wahl has only encouraged Porter to stray from our combined work. He thinks, pun not intended, The Thinker will be a far more viable computing system than anything related to quantum mechanics. With nothing to give to his current pursuits, or collaboration ended. _

_**On a final note, we both do have an interest in meeting Dr. Brigid Tennenbaum, but so far an opportunity has not presented itself. Our fields are vastly different, so we are not brought together through work. I understand she's been quite secluded as of late.**_

**Rosalind Lutece, July 18th, 1957**

_I read in the Rapture Tribune this morning that Charles Milton Porter was arrested for treason today. That's been happening a lot lately. First that "Johnny Topside" character, then accusations of levied against Fontaine, which sadly could not be substantiated._

_I do not discount the idea that they could be guilty of the crimes Ryan accuses them of… but this entire ordeal seems to owe more to paranoia than justice. _

_Robert and I must continue to keep our heads down. If Ryan's witch hunt were to come for us well… they say you never leave Persephone Correctional Facility, no matter what your sentence actually is._

**Rosalind Lutece, July 20th, 1957**

_Of all the variables between Robert and I, well aside from the obvious chromosomal difference, by far the most annoying is his considerable sweet tooth._

_It's fortunate then that a fast metabolism is a constant between us, as the man has less self-control then a child when in candy shop. _

**(Door opens and closes, followed soft footsteps which grow louder as second individual approaches. Voice matching Robert Lutece's begins to speak.)** Rosalind, you must try these!

**Robert Lutece, July 28th, 1957**

_It has been slow going as of late. No further arrests have occurred and Fontaine has been too preoccupied with his reputation to bother us. _

_On a more personal note, I've made a breakthrough with our latest gene tonic. After months of dead ends, I believe I've found a solution. If it works, this tonic will greatly reduce the amount of sleep the body needs to remain at peak functioning. I think I'll call it "Night Owl"._

_Also I wonder if I should start growing my hair out for Halloween, or if contacting a wig-maker is worth the risk of discovery. Considering the looks I received last year during August and September, I think I'll go with the wig. _

**Rosalind Lutece, August 7th, 1957**

_Sophia Lamb was arrested for treason today. I have been interrogating every member I can find of her "Rapture Family" for information on her well being. Aside from the knowledge that she's entrusted a Grace Holloway with the care of her daughter Eleanor, they are as blind and shocked as I._

_Sophia was one of my only friends here excluding Robert, and I hope she is alright. As alright as a prisoner can be, at least. Robert never liked Sophia, but I can tell even he is saddened by the news, at least for my sake. We must keep our heads down. No doubt I've already put us on Ryan's watch-list by inquiring about Dr. Lamb's incarceration. _

**Robert Lutece, October 31st, 1957**

_It's been so long since either of us has used one of these, outside of recording research notes and data catalogs._

**(These research and data recordings were not recovered along with these audio-diaries and their contents remain a mystery.)**

_Today is Halloween, a holiday Rosalind and I have built a highly entertaining tradition around. Each year on this day, we dress in each other's clothing, I wear makeup while she wears none, and we don wigs of each others' hairstyles. Last year I simply growing my hair out and Rosalind cut her's, but this wig method proves far more hassle-free. _

_Once we have put on our 'costumes' as you could put it, we then stroll through Rapture, watching with barely hidden glee as everyone falls for our ruse. In the past fifteen years, never once have we encountered a person who did not believe me to be Rosalind and her to be I._

_Rapture law forbids trick-or-treating, as it is seen as "encouraging free handouts". Instead children go door to door to pay for candy. I've just left a bowl full of candy outside our shop with another labeled "payment". It's both a nice way around this law and it serves as a fascinating social experiment. How will children react to the honor system? _

_They never do. Every year. _

**Rosalind Lutece, November 6th, 1957**

_For whatever reason, Robert is far more skilled in the art of drawing than I. Constants and variables I suppose. I've often posed as figure for his anatomical studies, but today things went too far._

_I spent hours, hours which could have been better used in research, posing nude on a couch for his portrait. Of course I wanted to see the fruit of our labors, but he was oddly against it. I eventually forced him to show me. The fool had painted a portrait of __**himself**__! Hours trying to sit motionless! Wasted!_

_Robert's poor justification, that he "used my body as a base" is nigh-unbelievable. I am so cross with him I don't think I will speak to him for the rest of the day. Can you hear me, brother? I'm not speaking to you for the rest of the day! Consider this the last time you hear my voice!_

**Rosalind Lutece, November 7th, 1957**

_Robert spent the rest of yesterday and most of today reworking his painting to accurately depict me. Of course I did not break my vow of silence until the morning, one cannot go back on a punishment or any future declarations will lose all credibility, but he is forgiven now. _

_Still, he will have to work much harder to convince to pose for his works again. I have a lot research on our tonics to catch up on and little time to waste. _

**Robert Lutece, November 24th, 1957**

_We were awoken in the middle of the night by a deafening alarm blare. And I was having the most wonderful dream, but that's not important right now. The alarm stopped as quickly as it had begun, a far worse sign._

_I grabbed a wrench and Rosalind took an unstable infusion which I presume she was going to douse our intruder with. Arriving downstairs, we saw the front door of our shop was forced open and our security camera had been crushed via repeated blows from some sort of blunt object. The intruder was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps they fled upon hearing us approach?_

_Rosalind is certain it was another of Fontaine's men, and that we should invest in more… potent security measures. I'm not sure lethal force is the answer though. Maybe we could get something that temporarily paralyzes…_

**Rosalind Lutece, November 28****th****, 1957**

**(In transcripts such as these, where both Lutece siblings speak frequently, their dialogue has been transcribed with **_**bold italics**_** for Rosalind and **_italics_** for Robert)**

_**Thinking back on Halloween and looking towards New Year's Eve, Robert and I have decided to record our, very few, holiday traditions for this diary.**_

_We did celebrate Christmas before coming to Rapture. Not in any large fashion, merely the exchange of gifts between ourselves and perhaps a more festive choice in clothing. Christmas is banned in Rapture due to its heavily religious and "parasite encouraging charity" foundations. _

_**Valentine's Day is a holiday we do not observe, for obvious reasons. Besides, there's no need to so openly express what we already know. Hmm… Oh yes, we had celebrated the first of April in the past. Robert put a stop that tradition when he decided to fake having a massive hemorrhage for a "prank".**_

_I admit, that was in bad taste. And I apologized profusely, if you recall._

_**You could have at least researched whether or not the brand of red dye you chose would stain, brother. I had to spend our entire income from that month on new bedding and clothes, lest we go around looking like murder victims.**_

_Was my sleeping on our terrible excuse for a couch for the remainder of that April not penance enough?_

_**This is why we do not celebrate many holidays. **_

**Rosalind Lutece, November 24, 1957**

_Before I was awoken by our mysterious intruder, I was having an incredible dream. It was in many ways similar to one I had as a girl, where I saw an infinite number of girls who were, and were not myself. _

_In this dream, I instead was alone, but not alone. I felt as though I was __**all**__the girls… all the Rosalinds. I could see everything, feel everything, as if I was unbound from space and time. _

_Something was about to happen, I'm certain some other great truth was going to be revealed to me; then the alarm went off and I was jarred into the waking world. Of course its just a dream, there's no reason to be worked up over it. _

_Yet I cannot stop thinking about it, what I was about to learn in that… quantum superposition. Yes, that's what it shall be called, a quantum superposition. _

_I must ask Robert if he too dreamt this. Our dreams are often similar, if not identical. _

**Robert Lutece, December 2nd, 1957**

_With Christmas banned, all of the festive cheer in Rapture has been transferred to New Year's Eve. Instead of being "that holiday after Christmas," it is now what dominates the stores and decorations throughout the month of December. _

_No further break-ins have occurred, to our knowledge. However Rosalind has convinced me that a more… punishing… security device is necessary. We've purchased a home security turret which discharges electric bolts at intruders, rendering them comatose but unharmed in the long run. _

**Rosalind Lutece, December 31st, 1957**

_And so another year draws to a close. In mere hours it shall be 1958 and all of Rapture is celebrating. Every bar is filled to capacity, the streets are crowded with merrymakers… it's awful. Far too much noise, too many people all in one place. I don't understand how anyone could tolerate such an environment._

_Robert and I will be spending the evening in the warmth of our bed, reading our favorite books. Jules Verne, Mary Shelly, and of course the most recent academic papers are all the company we require tonight. I imagine he'll start asking about my "New Year's Resolution" any moment now. He should understand I don't put stock in such things. What's the point of making a resolution when every year should be spent trying to better oneself in all ways already? _

_Aside from the as of yet unresolved intruder, who still has not returned, all in all this has been a fine year, and I fully expect 1958 to be equally satisfactory. _


	2. 1958

**Part 2: 1958**

**Robert Lutece, January 1st, 1958**

_A new year has officially dawned. Last night was a very well spent New Year's Eve. To phrase in a gentlemanly way, Rosalind and I did far less… reading… than we had planned on. _

_There has been a minor accident with our new security turret. It almost looks like it had tampered with, but there are no other signs of a break in, so Occam's razor suggests it must be a simple mechanical failure._

_Rosalind has been on and on about the "quantum superposition" dream we both had. It's lit a fire in her eyes the likes of which I haven't seen since she first pulled me through that tear. A pity the device had to be destroyed, so much more could have been gleamed from it. But it was for the best. We must content ourselves with our work in Rapture. _

**Rosalind Lutece, January 15th, 1958**

**(In transcripts such as these, where both Lutece siblings speak frequently, their dialogue has been transcribed with** _**bold italics **_**for Rosalind and** _italics_ **for Robert)**

_**The security turret has only continued to degrade, despite our constant repairs. If this keeps up I'm going to demand a refund—**_

**(Hurried foosteps, followed by panting)** _**Not now, brother. I'm trying to—**_

_I don't care what you are doing! Look at this!_

_**It's a manila envelope. Addressed to "R. Lutece" from… oh dear. Where did you get this?**_

_I answered a knock at the door, but found nothing outside save for this letter. _

_**We ought to open it then. Hmm, seems to be just a collection of… photo…graphs…**_

_**Oh no. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No! NO!**_

_He wouldn't just… There has to be something else, some sort of demands?_

_**On the back of the photos… there's an address and a date. If I'm not mistaken it's Fontaine's Executive Suite, two PM tomorrow.**_

_**This can't be possible, how could he have even…?**_

_Peeping Tom I would hypothesize. How that plasmid remains legal is a question I've wondered before._

_**Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! **_

**Robert Lutece, January 16th, 1985**

_We've just returned from out meeting with Fontaine. His demands were as we had expected. Lutece Labs is signed over to Fontaine Futuristics, and "the photographs will never see the light of day"._

_I did not miss that he used such wording rather than "the photographs will be destroyed". It seems for the foreseeable future we are entirely at Fontaine's mercy. _

_At least, for brand recognition, we shall remain employed at our own shop. We'll make less than a fourth of what we previously did, and Fontaine has ordered us to move out so that our home can be converted into an upper level for the shop. He was also quick clarify that we would not be compensated for housing expenses._

**(A loud thunk, speculated to be Robert Lutece knocking his forehead against the table).**

**Rosalind Lutece, January 29th, 1985**

_Though our funds are substantially reduced, we've managed to afford an apartment on 907 Market Street. The addition of a commute to Lutece Labs will only further reduce the hours we can work, and thus our income. _

_At least Fontaine is content and has no reason to release the photographs. _

_Robert has suggested we find another, part-time job to supplement ourselves. His ideas on the subject are all terrible, but our savings are running out at an alarming rate…_

**Robert Lutece, February 7th, 1958**

_We've settled into our new home and a sense of normalcy has slowly begun to return. There are issues of course. Between the cost of housing, our lowered incomes, and that Fontaine does not give us a budget for research and development. At the rate we go through lab mice, we're going to be on the streets in a matter of months._

_I've found a part time job that should help with our financial straits. I'm in talks for us to give a special appearance at "Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy" to introduce the children to the wonders of quantum physics. Rosalind is not very enthused; she's not the largest fan of children. Really, she's not the largest fan of anyone besides myself and the still incarcerated Dr. Lamb. _

_I'm sure she'll come around to it. Not she has much of a choice, there are surprisingly few job offers here. Perhaps word of our subservience to Fontaine has spread? _

**Rosalind Lutece, February 10th, 1958**

_Our 'lecture' at the Lion school is tomorrow. That, coupled with other stresses, has given me an idea. One of the most calming activities I have found is to either recite or listen to the digits of pi. To help, I'm going to record as many digits past 3.14 as I can recall. I can then play this recording back at any time. I feel I will need it in the coming weeks._

_Let's begin: 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209749445923078…1…640628620899862803482534…211…70…67…_

_That should be plenty for now. I'll have to find a maths textbook and find a larger set._

**Robert Lutece, February 11th, 1958**

_The appearance at Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy went well, I think. More than a few of the children seemed intrigued by our discourse. Perhaps they will be the next great generation of minds for Rapture._

_I had brought an audio-dairy to record our lecture, so that we could review and iterate on it should we be called back. But it seems to be malfunctioning. Let's see if anything can be salvaged._

**(A click, audio diary begins playing, the following dialogue is played)**

**Rosalind Lutece:**_ And so I thought to myself, if an atom could be suspended indefinitely, well — why not an apple? If an apple, why not a city?_

**Unknown voice matching a male child, most likely a student: **_Could you levitate my sister, Miss Lutece?_

**Rosalind Lutece: **_I'd never given any thought to the effects of the Lutece Field if used directly upon a human subject… Tell me, is your sister of age to give consent to be experimented upon?_

**Robert Lutece:** _She's— she's kidding. You should never attempt to levitate anyone without their explicit permission, young man._

**(Audio-Diary playback produces a tearing noise, then ceases)**

_So that's all that made it out. At least I can be content that Rosalind left a strong impression on those children. I'm not sure if it was a good impression though. _

**No audio-diaries between February 11th and September 12th are known to exist. The source from which **_**Fact from Myth **_**acquired these transcripts, who prefers to remain anonymous, claimed that recordings during this gap do exist, but they were stolen shortly after they first made contact with us. **

**Rosalind Lutece, September 12th, 1958**

_Frank Fontaine is dead! Killed in a shootout with Ryan's men! I should be overjoyed. I'm not._

_As part of his defeat, all business owned by Fontaine have been shut down, which of course includes Lutece Labs. The block around the labs has been quarantined off by the police. Now every criminal, splicer, vagrant and addict will be swarming the place. _

_We have a small savings fund which should keep us afloat for the next few months, long enough to find a new means of employment, hopefully. That is, assuming Ryan does not have us arrested as well._

**Rosalind Lutece, October 8th, 1958**

_The evening radio is reporting the strangest news. Apparently a "woman in a blue dress" appeared out of thin air at the Silver Fin Restaurant. Multiple witnesses confirmed her presence, if not her sudden apparition._

_I can't help but wonder if this relates to the tears. Has someone else discovered what Robert and I sought to bury? This is just the sort of curiosity to take my mind off the unpleasantness with Fontaine. Perhaps we should pay a visit to the Silver Fin…_

**Robert Lutece, October 20th, 1958**

_We took some time away from work to interview the Silver Fin's owner, Morris Lauderman, about the woman he saw. _

_Lauderman said the woman did not appear from thin air as the initial reports described. Instead she came from a "light" which showed an image of "weird buildings, floating in the clouds". It was without a doubt a tear. No one has seen the "blue dress woman" since, hopefully she's left. _

_Rosalind has been unable to enjoy the implications of this, despite her being the one who initially wanted to investigate. She's come down with some sort of illness, perhaps a stomach flu? _

_It goes without saying that we'll have to cancel our Halloween tradition this year. _

**Rosalind Lutece, November 3rd, 1958**

_My "flu" has abated, but… I'm worried it was not a stomach virus as I've led Robert to believe. We have always been careful, and utilized contraceptives, but nothing is one-hundred percent effective…_

_I've never paid much attention to my menstrual cycle, but it has been delayed…_

_I cannot let Robert know, not until I am certain. I don't want to worry him over what could be nothing, or even worse, get his hopes up._

**Robert Lutece, November 18th, 1958**

_Rosalind told me she is pregnant. I told her "that's wonderful!" She did not agree. I understand why of course. The child would surely be taken away by the authorities, groomed to be a Little Sister or some even worse fate. Still, I cannot help but feel overjoyed. What I had long accepted as an unobtainable dream has come true. _

_I'm going to be a father. And I will not let any harm come to Rosalind or our child. There is only one course of action we can take now. Some way, somehow, we must leave Rapture._

**End of Transcripts**

And thus we have reached the end of our collection of transcripts. The Luteces' fate remains unknown. All attempts to locate them have failed. If they did escape from Rapture, they clearly wish to remain hidden. Hopefully these recordings have enlightened you all on this forgotten chapter of history, and provided crucial details to help separate… fact from myth.

-Myles Bloom, narrator of PHE's _Fact from Myth_


End file.
